Piedras de rio
by OhIsobel
Summary: [Anko Family...basicamente] Breve relato de dos seres que embargados en la melancolía, aprenden a caminar quitando los obstaculos sobre el camino que la partida de Noruega les ha dejado. Dinamarca e Islandia.


**Aviso:** DenNor Implicado. Denmark-Iceland fraternal. **Anko Family.**

**1914-1915**

* * *

**Piedras de rio.**

Todo iniciaba con una pregunta. ¿Hace ya cuanto tiempo que su vida había cambiado tan abruptamente? Había una respuesta; desde luego, pero no podría siquiera usar los dedos para hacer un _recuento de los daños_. Lo había tenido todo; todo. Y un día con su noche ese _todo _desapareció; _Sve _ había siempre aparecido en su vida; día a día y durante la noche en la forma de terrores nocturnos, - aunque jamás lo admitiría- como la forma de la amenaza de su _status quo. _Nada era infundado como podrían creer; la prueba resultaba en que ahora su querido _Norge _yacía _miles_ de kilómetros a la distancia; lejos de donde su alcance y mirada pudiesen cobijarle; en aquella fría noche de finales de invierno.

Quizás se lamentaba demasiado, pero ¿Quién no lo hace cuando la melancolía ataca el corazón de fondo? Literalmente; cualquiera, podría difícilmente respirar y _Danmark_ en realidad sentía que no entraba suficiente aire a sus pulmones, el suficiente como para calmar sus ideas, aclarar y despejar su cabeza tan llena de conflicto que parecía ahogarse en un pozo profundo, oscuro y húmedo sin que nadie pudiese oírlo a la distancia.

Se auto-declaraba culpable de que mañana tarde y noche; un extraño dolor le invadiera naciéndole del estómago y amenazando con escaparle por la boca; se declaraba culpable de _extrañar demasiado _ y de igual forma, de culparse.

Y ahí estaba; pasada la media noche mirando el fuego consumir la leña de manera constante, incipiente y recordándole segundo a segundo el paso del tiempo; pronto todos los leños se volverían en pedazos al rojo vivo, al carbonizado pedazo de madera, a la ceniza que se queda amontonada en la chimenea y sus preciosos ladrillos; luego de ellos no quedaría nada; el fuego se extinguiría con ellos en cuestión de minutos; unas horas acaso, ¿Qué importaba? Sólo se trataban de mediciones temporales. Para él, para los que eran como él, el tiempo formaba solamente una cuestión relativa; una que sólo tomaba importancia cuando debía de. Ahora; sin _Norge_ a la vista, ¿Qué importaba la hora del día? Ya no volvería a casa para verlo; ya no llegaría la noche para refugiarse con él; ya no amanecería en el horizonte una ocasión nueva para acuñarse a su lado.

No es que se estuviera dejando llevar por la melancolía y la nostalgia; pero si a un corazón no se le deja llorar un duelo; difícilmente podrá sanar; aunque en secreto; él no quería sanarse de la herida, no quería jamás hacerse a la idea de que sin _Norge_ estaría bien.

Jamás podría.

De pronto, un ruido seco lo sacó de sus pensamientos; el pequeño ruido que pretendía no ser oído pero que, sin embargo fue captado en toda su esencia por él. Parado en el marco de la puerta de la sala y quizás escondiéndose entre las sombras –sin que esto fuese necesariamente un excelente trabajo- estaba la figura de un chico, uno _muy_ joven, pero ya no un niño. _Oh _¿En qué momento _Island _había dejado ser el niño que te llamaba desde abajo jalándote la manga?

—…_Island_. ¿Sucede algo? - Le llamó simplemente; no queriendo prolongar el misterio; y es que si tenía que ser honesto; la súbita presencia _observadora _del "pequeño" le daba escalofríos. ¿No habría tenido otro método menos extraño de hacer notar?

Resignado el muchacho salió de entre su pobre escondite; gracias a las llamas en la chimenea, sus cabellos color rubio cenizo se iluminaron de un extraño toque naranja que jugaba entre los esponjosos mechones; como si absorbiese todo. Posó sus ojos, elegantes y taciturnos sobre el hombre melancólico, postrado en el sillón; _Danmark _tragó saliva; _esos ojos _ se parecían demasiado a los del hermano del chico; la única diferencia era que _Is. _Parecía ser más transparente entorno a ciertas cosas; como por ejemplo; la tristeza que también sentía ahora.

Sin embargo; tras salir de su escondite y posándose de forma extraña a un lado del sillón, no dijo nada más. _Danmark _lo miró unos instantes y de pronto recayó en él una nueva realidad. _Is, Is, Is. _ Ahora con una apariencia de un pre-adolescente; con el ceño fruncido e infantil pero delgado y de aspecto revoltoso de aquél que apenas se enfrentaba a algunos cambios. ¿Qué estaría sintiendo él en ése momento? _Dan_ difícilmente recordaba lo que era tener la edad que el "pequeño _Is" _tenía. Quizás por que en su momento todo fue la salvaje supervivencia; no había realmente tenido una "infancia". Y ahí estaba _Island _con el aspecto desaliñado tras haberse revolcado –en todo buen sentido- en sus sabanas, cabello enredado, pijama arrugado y descalzo.

Suspiró. Ahora el tiempo sí que había sido un problema; juraría que la última vez que lo había visto a detalle, era aún un pequeño al que se le podría contentar con una bolsa de piedras de rio para que las acomodara por tamaños. _« ¡Bien Island! Ahora acomódalas por color »._

— ¿No puedes dormir? – _Danmark _ se abstuvo de añadir algún comentario como "pequeñín"; sería quizás como echarle más leña al fuego; sería como si ambos fuesen extraños viviendo en la misma casa; porque ese modismo, "pequeñín", lo dicen los adultos en la calle, las ancianas y señoras, todos los que confunden a _Is_ con un niño revoltoso que se pasa las tardes en las calles jugando con tiza en el empedrado; no es que no lo hiciese, pero él es _una nación_. _Dan_ era por mucho y ahora, su guardián. Abrió los ojos como platos ante esta realidad que le golpeo súbitamente. De repente se acordó de las tantas veces que _Island _bajaba las escaleras; siempre a la media noche, siempre tallándose la cara y quejándose con su hermano mayor. «_Nore_ _no puedo dormir_» y _Norge _se levantaba para irlo a arropar y contarle alguna historia; muchas veces improvisada. _Danmark_ sin embargo se sentía inseguro de poder hacer algo así; de todos modos, _Island _ya no era un pequeñín. Aun así, Sonrió. — Hey, ¿acaso quieres que te cuente una historia?

—No es eso. – _Is _finalmente respondió; un sonrojo cruzó su faz pero no lo dejó dominar; el chico suspiró, debía tener el control de la situación. No dar motivos a _Danmörk _de añadir otro problema más a la lista. Si, quizás su hermano mayor se había ido; lo había dejado atrás –involuntariamente; pero lo había hecho; lo había expuesto a un cambio de vida horrible y dramático que jamás se imaginó y para colmo; no estaría ahí para protegerlo. Pero él sentía, se estaba haciendo mayor; estaba creciendo y enfrentándose a las realidades de la vida; las piedras de rio con las que antes jugaba, ahora serían sus obstáculos a vencer en el camino. _Tenía que_ ser fuerte; comportarse como era debido; como un adulto. — Es que, te escucho desde mi habitación; es eso lo que no me deja dormir.

— _¡Oh! — _una risa — ¡perdón! Es solo que pensaba en todos los pendientes; ya sabes, muchas cosas que hacer ahora... reestructuras y eso.

— Ahora que _Nore_ no está.

La sonrisa de _Danmark _se mantuvo aunque flaqueó un poco y se torció más hacia la tristeza. _Island _pudo advertirlo por la forma en que sus llamativas cejas se curvaban hacia arriba. — Exacto... _Norge_ tuvo la mala costumbre de ir por ahí quitando las piedras; y ahora me toca a mí. Suspiró tallándose la nuca; se veía cansado y aunque quizás, _Island _no lo admitiera tan fácilmente; le dolía verlo de esa forma.

—…_Danmörk_...

El hombre alzó la vista; sus enormes ojos azules aún podían verse gracias a la chispeante luz de las llamas en su lugar; pareciese el agua y el cielo enfrentado el fuego. Pero no dijo nada, dejó al chico hablar; entonar sus oraciones con su voz nasal que aún era aguda, aún en el proceso de dejar atrás la infancia por completo.

— Enséñame a quitar las piedras.

_Vaya metáfora_, pensó _Danmark_ pero no podría quedar más _at hoc_ con lo revuelto de su mundo. Se pasó los dedos por el revoltoso y salvaje cabello y de pronto la habitación parecía menos oscura; menos pesada; claro que aun predominaba el intenso olor de libros viejos con sus cubiertas de cuero pero de alguna manera; el brillo jovial del chico a su lado le hizo recapacitar.

_No estaba solo_

_Island tampoco lo estaría_.

— Pues no se hacerlo muy bien — Se excusó de antemano; toda la vida, _Norge _había sido como la luz en el puerto; ahí, en medio de la oscuridad y en exclusivo para enseñarle el camino. Tendría que aprender; ahora se encontraba en una peculiar situación; como si fuese el hermano mayor perdido; un padre soltero con un preadolescente a su cargo. — Pero _te prometo_ que haré lo mejor que pueda.

El chico rodó los ojos no muy convencido de aquella promesa, pero finalmente las comisuras de su boca se tornaron ligeramente hacía arriba formando una sonrisa tan etérea como el viento y tan efímera como el instante en que se produjo. — ¿Y qué me asegura que la cumplirás?

— ¡Porque yo jamás rompería una promesa!— _Oh volvería a._ pensó; pero mejor no añadió. No volvería a fallar, como le había fallado a _Norge_.

El gesto de incredulidad se hizo mayor en el chico — seguro.

— ¡Seguro!

De pronto ambos se quedaron en silencio; _Island _se abrazó de _Danmark _en una manera súbita, hundiéndose en su pecho, buscando la protección de unos brazos fuertes y fraternales, el calor de que todo iba a estar bien; encontrándolo, encontrándolo a él. Tragó saliva pesadamente. _Seguro. _Se sentía _seguro_; entonces, por primera vez desde el incidente, dejo romperse esa mascara de "no pasa nada, yo estoy bien" y comenzó a llorar.

Aunque sorprendido, _Danmark_ le devolvió el abrazo, abrigándolo consigo y permitiéndole quedarse ahí en su regazo, cubriéndole, envolviéndole y permitiéndole llorar el duelo de la partida de su hermano; haciéndose el fuerte para que esos violentos espasmos de lágrimas que ahora resbalaban no le llegasen tan profundo que le arrancaran los lamentos a él... En vano. Y así lloraron toda la noche, sacando el dolor de sus almas; hasta el amanecer, dejando atrás la noche lastimera y empezar una nueva mañana para ir por el camino y por el rio, quitando las piedras.

* * *

— _Nor_, la noche está muy fría. ¿Qué haces ahí?

El aludido levantó la vista para ver a un hombre alto de ojos severos pero de un brillante color azul; quien se alumbraba el camino con un candil. Le había ido a buscar hasta el granero. — Vuelve a casa.

Lejos de vociferar su pensamiento "_Mi casa no es esa"_; _Norge _sólo suspiró; se abrazó a sus rodillas; él también estaba siendo víctima de la melancolía.

— Sólo pensaba...

_Sve_ lo dejó continuar, mirándolo bajó la luz combinada de la luna y el candil.

— En que, todo este tiempo, les quité las piedras del camino pero jamás les enseñe a hacerlas a un lado.

— Deberán tropezar...

— Supongo- respondió taciturnamente — Es sólo que me hubiera gustado hacer más por él.

No lo dijo, pero no sólo se refería a _Island_ o a _Danmark _sino a los dos en su conjunto. Bajó la mirada dejando que las largas pestañas cubriesen sus ojos. Tiempos complicados se asomaban en el horizonte.

El futuro jamás había sido tan incierto.

**Fin**

* * *

**Extra:**

— _Danmörk, me has enseñado bien. _

_«A veces nos cuesta trabajo crecer cuando se nos lleva de la mano; hasta que nos sueltan y nos dejan caer, entonces, nos damos cuenta que podemos volar. He quitado tantas piedras del camino que hoy; por fin elaboro el camino que he de seguir. Confía en mí; que todo estará bien__»-_ 17 de junio de 1944*

* * *

*La última fecha corresponde al reconocimiento de la independencia de Islandia.

La relación Dinamarca-Islandia es yo creo de mis favoritas en cuanto a estos términos. Siento que a veces muchos se olvidan de que básicamente, Dinamarca habría tenido que _lidiar _ con los complicados años de un joven Islandés jaja. Cual sea, que es una base por que más adelante me gustaría volver a escribir de ellos dos, sobre pequeñas situaciones que vivieron entre los dos.

Por si alguien se lo está preguntando, la edad que Islandia presenta aquí, seria aproximadamente ¿11-12años? Creo que sí. En 1918 se le puso rebelde con que quería irse por su lado y me imagino que eso sería a los 14 jajaja.

¡Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!


End file.
